blackened
by Supermanic Soul24
Summary: slade has kidnap starfire with the help of new hire. robin will lead a mission to save her! robinstarfire I suck at the summary i know. now with lycris from metallica
1. Default Chapter

Blackened  
I don't own the teen titans  
  
In what looked a factory four figures were talking. "You're all here For one reason, you all are the most evil warriors I could find so this will be easy" {a picture of the titans pop up "that is the teen titans she is the one you will kidnap" slade said "why only her?" "Because once she is gone they all fall!"  
  
{Meanwhile in the titan tower}  
  
It's a normal day at the tower. Cyborg and beast boy are playing video games and raven was reading, while robin was in that dark room drawing up new designs for a new costume. Suddenly a knock came from the door "come in" he said starfire came in and walk up to robin "hi robin what is that you're working on?" she said "it's a new costume I've been working on, since we been fighting slade" he said robin was about to say something went the alarm rang " sorry this will have to wait" { robin and starfire ran into the living room} " cyborg what's going on?" starfire said " downtown is Being destroyed" he said "we think it is slade" robin's eye's were filled with rage once he hear that name "Titans go"  
  
When they got there the sky was blocked out with smoke. Fire's were burning, body's lay dead "oh my god how could anyone do this" beast boy said "hello robin and titans" they all turned to find slade "slade you bastard how can you do this" robin said "here is the thing, I didn't do it only meet my new warrior's of evil" he said as three figures came out of the darkness. First to be seen was a massive man with bigger muscles. "First is Rage, he was a normal man until I kidnap him and gave him years of venom kind of like bane" he said, second to be notice was a girl about raven's age wearing all black " she is element, she can control all of earth element's and then some" The last one to come out of the shadows was a boy at the age of 15 wearing armor from the neck down "and last is Dante my dark angel his powers you can find out for your self. Oh and one more thing this is a slade robot fake I'm so remember your mission take care" he robot fell to the ground " so you guy don't look tough. Beside what can you do to beat us ha" Dante threw off his chest armor scream as his pure black angel wing came out of his back "you messed with the wrong Fallen angel" Dante said he pulled out a whip from his belt and wrap it around robin's neck and flew two stories in the air choking robin like he was on a noose "robin!" starfire yelled as she flew in the air raven was about to fly up as well but element hit her with a firestorm. Beast boy and cyborg where tackle by rage. Rage picked up cyborg and punch into a building knocking him out. Beast boy was all ready knock out for the hit of the tackle. Starfire hit Dante with her blast, Dante let go of robin. Starfire caught him and bought him to the ground "robin please respond" tears began running down her cheeks. Just then robin stated coughing "thank goodness you're alive" she was cut off by element shooting her with lighting. Dante flew back to the ground and pick her up "element quick use the teleport" she got out a small computer and type in seven numbers a potal opened up she ran in along with rage. " Starfire no!" Dante flew in the portal carried starfire. Robin tried to follow but the portal closed. Tear came out of his eye's " STARFIRE!!!" he ran to the slade robot and began smashing the thing to pieces he fell on the ground and cried.  
  
{That is the end of this chapter hope you liked it read and review} 


	2. chapter two

Blackened  
I don't own teen titans {Just to let you all know I based this to happen when they were and sixteen. Just to clear up age thing}  
The titan tower was filled with sorrow. Now only they were defeated but they lost one of there own. Raven was in the living room was reading when cyborg walk in with a gloomy look "how's beast boy doing?" "Not good, the tackle from rage broke his back he can't get up for two months" he said "this is horrible we lost starfire and beast boy can't walk. This is why robin wanted kill slade" she said "where is he anyway" he said "same place he been since we got back, on the roof looking at star's" "man we all he love starfire and for this to happened" he said "I'll go talk to him" raven walk outside and flew up to the roof. Robin was sitting looking at the stars with a blank stare "raven walk up next to him "you alright robin" he gave no responds "look I know how you felt about starfire, but we will get her back" he still gave no responds she turned around and was about leave but then "you know" raven stop dead in her tracks "when my mom died it was just me and dad. Then years past my dad died at that time I had no one it was like there's no sun shining though just blackened. Then I met her so gave me a hope cause I know she'll be there when I'm gone I love her" a single tear ran down his face. But then robin titan alarm went off "what is it cyborg?" he said "robin I was doing a test on that portal that starfire was taking in. that gizmo kid made it he know where it go to" cyborg said " do you know where he is?" "He hiding out in a where house at the dock with the other hive team" he turned off the link radio "I got to go" he shot his grappler and went on though the night  
  
{Meanwhile at the where house}  
  
" dammit slade better pay me for that teleport. That was a pain to make" gizmo said "will you shut up about that dam money and where is jinx?" mammoth "she went outside to get" he was cut off by jinx being though the glass window. "What the hell" mammoth said robin walked in the door with a look of anger on his face "mammoth I will let you walk out of here. I just want him" he said pointing at gizmo "you kick my ass, I like to see that" "very well then" robin pulled out a boomerang and threw it at gizmo who was trying to get out. Robin ran up to mammoth and gave him a right hook in the gut knocking him out. He walks toward gizmo who was screaming pain from the boomerang. Robin picked him up "tell me where you programmed that teleport you made for slade goes?" he said "make me barf head" robin punch him in the throat. Not to kill but to put him. When he woke up, he was tied upside down robin had him hang from a 42 stories building "I with give you two chances to asked my question. First one where does that teleport goes?" "I'm not telling you" robin picked him and held him over the edge "tell me or I drop you" he said "ha I'm glade starfire got took away. Thanks to me" gizmo said robin's eye turned pure red he dropped gizmo he was screaming in pure horror. He was 20 stories from hitting the ground when robin caught him with his grappler and pulled him up "ok I'll tell you where it goes" gizmo said  
  
{Hoped you liked this chapter just to let you know starfire is coming in the next chapter read review and I will start to leave quotes to the end of each chapter}  
  
{You label me I'll label you so I dud the unforgiven} 


	3. chapter three

Blackened  
I don't own teen titans.  
  
"Now are you ready to talk cause I swear drop if you make one more insult" robin said "ok I tell you everything just don't kill me" gizmo scream while being pulled up. When robin got him on the roof he picked up gizmo by the neck "now talk dam you" "I programmed the teleport to go to a remote planet in this solar system. It is where slade has been the planning to take starfire" "why at that planet?" He said "he has an army their thousand of those android soldiers and those guys that took starfire. That's all I know" he said "give me the coronets and let your ass live" robin said "it's three seven four nine two zero eight" robin let go of gizmo "if you ever cross me again I kill you myself now get!" gizmo got up and ran to down the fire escape. Robin reaches into his pocket and pulled out his link radio "cyborg I got the location of starfire. I'm sending you the coronets try to get information on this planet"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Where I'm I" starfire said opening her eyes. She tried to get up but she was chained to wall. Starfire looked around this room was like a dungeon no light at all "I must get out of here" she tried using her power's but a jolt of electricity surge threw her body she let out a painful cry. "Robin where are you" tears stated running from her emerald green eyes "he is not here to protect you" slade said walking out from the shadows "Why did you kidnap me?" she said "easy to get to robin. See when I first fought him I could not beat him noting was holding him back until I saw you two together that's when I realized you were the only reason he lived because you love him" slade said starfire was shock That slade would use emotions to hurt robin. Slade saw her face " now smile you gong to see him" slade snap his fingers rage came in with a camera " did element lock in on the transmission from the tower" slade said rage nodded yes with a demotic smile. Slade looked back at starfire "where going to have fun" starfire had a look of pure fear in he face she did not know what was going to happened  
  
Back at the tower robin walked in the living room. To find cyborg and raven were working the computer "you guys found something on the planet" robin said "we did, the planet is just like earth the reason slade picked it is so that element can use her power's full" cyborg said "as you know slade has an army of androids. So this will be hard seeing that we are down one member" raven said "your saying we need more than just your guys power's and my weapons" "I can build a ship that could take us there with a arsenal and heavy armor" robin as cut off by the TV turning on the picture was wrap a little but then the picture came in was slade on it "hello robin"  
  
{Yes it is a cliffhanger sorry I took to long to post up a chapter hope you like it read and review} {You're going to carry that weight} 


	4. chapter four

Blackened  
I don't own teen titans  
  
"Hello robin" slade said "Where's starfire, if you hurt her I kill you" Robin said "you want her? Rage bring her over here" starfire was pushed in front of the camera she had the look of fear. Tears were running down her face "Robin help me" she said "don't worry I'll save you" robin said, "now robin she here because you so blame yourself" he said "Don't listen to him it's not your fault your save me I know it" she said slade turned his back to the camera looked to starfire slade then took his mask and showed half his face it was scar horrible then put his mask back on "see want I can do to my face. Now think what I can do to you and him" slade turned back to the camera "now there's a reason I'm talking to you" he said "what's that" slade pulled out a red button "to torment you" slade pushed the button as a surge of electricity when though her body wounds started to open up on her arm's "slade I'm going kill you" robin began to snap. Punching the screen cyborg held him back "that it set your anger free Robin" slade said walking to starfire. Slade when down put his hand in a puddle of starfire's blood turned back to the camera looked at Robin and smear her blood on his mask "listen titans, you come here either I get you are my army will either way you fate's in my hand's" the T.V. turned off. Cyborg let go of robin "how long will it take you to build the ship?" he said "two week's but after seeing that one week" Cyborg said "raven get terra over her we need someone to protect beastboy while were gone. I'll be in my workshop no one go in there while I'm working do what ever you can to prepare" Robin said, then he ran to his room got the design paper's for his new costume ran down to the garage until he got to a door that said KEET OUT. Robin entered the room was full of his weapons and tool's. His work shop was about the size of a loft. He took out his plans looked at the measurements walked over to his metal took a piece put it on an anvil. Pick up a hammer and started hitting the metal  
  
{One week later}  
  
"It's finally finish" cyborg said the ship looked almost like the milleun falcon expect the front of the ship was V shaped. Cyborg turned on his radio link "robin ship's ready" he said "be there in a min" Robin said raven walked in cyborg looked at raven "how was the medting?" he said "got my power's stronger than ever. Where's robin?" she said "right here" robin said coming out of the shadows. Robin costume was completely remade he was wearing black shirt with black pants. He had a red steel body armor with an R carved in. robin also had remade his staff with a blade at both end's. his boomerang's were sharper so the blade can kill "damn robin you costume kick's ass" Cyborg said "you ready to go?" robin said "Wait" terra said pushing in beastboy on a wheelchair she pushed beastboy up to robin "good luck man I would come but you know" beastboy said "I get the basterd for you" Cyborg said "we got to go now so goodbye" robin said shaking beast boy's hand with that robin cyborg and raven entered the ship cyborg ran the cockpit raven and robin sat down putting on there seatbelts "make sure your seatbelts on" cyborg said over the radio link as he began the final countdown. "Don't worry starfire I'm coming. Slade I will kill you" he thought "5 4 3 2 1" the ship when off in to space as the fight for starfire was about to begin  
  
{hoped you like it read and review and sorry if I spelled milleun falcon}  
  
{ for those who have wings. fly to your dreams} 


	5. chapter five

Blackened I do not own teen titans  
  
Blackened Is the End  
  
Winter it Will Send  
  
Throwing All You See  
  
Into Obscurity  
  
Death of Mother Earth  
  
Never a Rebirth  
  
Evolution's End  
  
Never Will it Mend  
  
Never  
  
Fire  
  
To Begin Whipping Dance of the Dead  
  
Blackened Is the End  
  
To Begin Whipping Dance of the Dead  
  
Color Our World Blackened  
  
Bustering of Earth  
  
Terminate its Worth  
  
Deadly Nicotine  
  
Kills What Might Have Been  
  
Callous Frigid Chill  
  
Nothing Left to Kill  
  
Never Seen Before  
  
Breathing Nevermore  
  
Never  
  
Fire  
  
To Begin Whipping Dance of the Dead  
  
Blackened Is the End  
  
To Begin Whipping Dance of the Dead  
  
Color Our World Blackened  
  
Blackened  
  
Opposition...Contradiction...Premonition...Compromise  
  
Agitation...Violation...Mutilation...Planet Dies  
  
Darkest Color  
  
Blistered Earth  
  
True Death of Life  
  
Termination....Expiration...Cancellation...Human Race  
  
Expectation...Liberation...Population...Lay to Waste  
  
See Our Mother  
  
Put to Death  
  
See Our Mother Die  
  
Smouldering Decay  
  
Take Her Breath Away  
  
Millions of Our Years  
  
In Minutes Disappears  
  
Darkening in Vain  
  
Decadence Remains  
  
All Is Said and Done  
  
Never Is the Sun  
  
Never  
  
Fire  
  
To Begin Whipping Dance of the Dead  
  
Blackened Is the End  
  
To Begin Whipping Dance of the Dead  
  
Fire  
  
Is the Outcome of Hypocrisy  
  
Darkest Potency  
  
In the Exit of Humanity  
  
Color Our World Blackened  
  
Blackened metallica  
  
"As you all know the titans are coming" slade said to his dark knight's "so I want you to kill them" he said "you want them killed fast?" Rage said "no make there death's slow" slade said "you all need to prepare not only kill them slow; I want you all to make them see hell. Blackened is the color they see. But the only color you see is red. Do I make myself clear?" Dante and element nodded yes while rage gave a sick smile. "Dante, element you go train. Rage follow me" slade walked in a room with a lot of medical stuff. Rage lay on a cold metal table. Slade strapped rage down. After that slade snapped his fingers an android came out holding a plate with four large needles's, filled with venom "now these needle's have more venom than ever you ready?" he said "just shot them in" rage said slade picked up a needle and injected it in his right arm. The second needle went in his left arm. The last two in his chest, Rage began shaking violently as the venom began to grow his muscle. Rage stopped shaking he looked up to slade "now that not the only reason you here" slade said picking up a piece of chest armor "what an armor fittings ha" he said slade place the armor on Rage's chest. Slade then pulled out a drill with two nine inch nails. "More like forcing it on" he said slade drilled in the first nail. Rage's scream's echo threw the base meanwhile outside element was making all kind's of natural disaster's. From hurricanes to earthquakes "let them die before my force of nature" she thought. Back in the base Dante was in a darkroom hold his sword "as I wiled my blade may my sword's thirst for blood be quenched. For if I can not cure a thirst I lost my honor" he said. Dante began to train with his blade. It seems all hope is lost and evil has won it all comes down to this final battle.  
  
Welcome to where time stands still  
  
No one leaves and no one will  
  
Moon is full, never seems to change  
  
Just labelled mentally deranged  
  
Dream the same thing every night  
  
I see our freedom in my sight  
  
No locked doors, No windows barred  
  
No things to make my brain seem scarred Sleep my friend and you will see  
  
That dream is my reality  
  
They keep me locked up in this cage  
  
Can't they see it's why my brain says Rage Sanitarium, leave me be  
  
Sanitarium, just leave me alone Build my fear of what's out there  
  
And cannot breathe the open air  
  
Whisper things into my brain  
  
Assuring me that I'm insane  
  
They think our heads are in their hands  
  
But violent use brings violent plans  
  
Keep him tied, it makes him well  
  
He's getting better, can't you tell? No more can they keep us in  
  
Listen, damn it, we will win  
  
They see it right, they see it well  
  
But they think this saves us from our Hell Sanitarium, leave me be  
  
Sanitarium, just leave me alone  
  
Sanitarium, just leave me alone Fear of living on  
  
Natives getting restless now  
  
Mutiny in the air  
  
Got some death to do  
  
Mirror stares back hard  
  
Kill, it's such a friendly word  
  
Seems the only way  
  
For reaching out again Welcome home sanitarium Metallica Raven was reading while robin was in deep thought "you alright robin?" she said. "Just in contraction" he said "listen you guys we are in twenty min from the planet. Get your thing together" cyborg said over the radio. Robin reaches in to his pocket and pulled out a 9mm pistol. He took a clip out of his another pocket, robin loaded the gun "raven if I kill slade would I bring myself down to his level?" robin said looking to the gun "I can tell you the answer for it is something you must find out on your own" she said just then a laser hit the right of the ship. "Robin' raven were under attack get to the laser cannon and start shooting." Cyborg said robin ran to the right cannon, once he got there he began shooting. As did raven "you guys there's only six min to get there I'm setting the engines to hyper speed, hold on" cyborg said, cyborg hit a button that said afterburners. Cyborg looked out the cockpit window it seemed like the star was turning into lines. The force pushed him back. Robin was throw out the cannon and back in the hall. Raven was using her power's to stay up. The ship began to heat up they were entering the planet. Once the heat stopped cyborg opened his eyes. The planet was mostly desserts the ship was going to crash. Next to an oil rig "brace yourself were going to crash" cyborg screamed over the radio. The ship crash sliding a few 30 feet away from the rig "damage report Robin you ok" raven said "I'm ok just a cut on my forehead" he said "how about you cyborg" Raven said "just fine, slade androids are going to be any min get to the side door" he said they all walk to the side door "before we go I just want to say, you are all great people. As we on though the night ever if we die we know we fought evils. We make are stand now we are now leaving until starfire is back." Robin said "I'm with you man, fight until the end listen damnit we will win" Cybog said hitting the wall with pride "let's do it" raven said, robin pushed the doors opened they could see slade's androids charging in on them raven flew at the androids. Robin pulled out his twin bladed staff. Cyborg arm turned into cannon. The fight has begun who will win find out next time. { I'm back and it's good to be back hoped you like it read review}  
  
{ you take my life I'll take yours too you fire the musket I'll run you though} 


	6. chapter six

Blackened  
I don't own teen titans  
  
Messenger of fear in sight Dark deception kills the light  
  
Hybrid children watch the sea Pray for father, roaming free  
  
Fearless wretch Insanity He watches Lurking beneath the sea Great old one Forbidden site He searches Hunter of the shadows is rising Immortal In madness you dwell  
  
Crawling chaos, underground Cult has summoned, twisted sound  
  
Out from ruins once possessed Fallen city, living death  
  
Fearless wretch Insanity He watches Lurking beneath the sea Timeless sleep Has been upset He awakens Hunter of the shadows is rising Immortal In madness you dwell  
  
Not dead which eternal lie Stranger eons death may die  
  
Drain you of your sanity Face the thing that should not be  
  
Fearless wretch Insanity He watches Lurking beneath the sea Great old one Forbidden site He searches Hunter of the shadows is rising Immortal In madness you dwell. {The thing that should not be metallica}  
  
The battle began with robin cutting an android in half. Cyborg blasted away with his arm cannon. Raven shot black fire at the android's charging toward her. "What ever you do don't let them crowd you" robin said throwing one of his boomerang's at an android. The boomerang stab into the chest, it seem like a normal boomerang until it explode. "Robin look out" an android slashed robin's back. Robin let out a scream as he fell forward on to the ground. The android was going to finish the job but raven flew down and got him. "You alright?" she said "I'm ok" he said "Cyborg fall back to the oil rig there's too many" he said "Roger that" cyborg said while he punch two androids off of him. Raven landed next to the left side wall of the oil rig. Cyborg blasted his way to his friend's. They where all against the wall. The androids and are hero are at a stare down, robin holding his staff berating heavy. Cyborg was pointing his arm cannon at the crowd. Raven's hand's and eye's were glowing black. "This could get worse" robin said "really how" cyborg said. They were about to attack when they stop in their place "what are they doing?" raven said. A loud roar came from above the titan's look up. It was rage only he was different. "Its rage but it look's like he drill on his chest armor" raven said that only wasn't the only thing new. He also had a large double blade axe. Rage jumped from the roof up the oil rig "oh shit out of the way" robin said. Raven shot black fire at the androids clearing the way. Robin and raven were ahead while cyborg was in the back. Rage landed with a large rumble cyborg lost his footing. Rage ran to cyborg raise his axe with one Quick swipe, cyborg arm cannon was cut from his body. "Ahhhh" cyborg let out a painful cry. "Cyborg no" robin said pulling his 9mm. before he could shoot an android kicked out of his hand into the oil rig. Robin gave the android a roundhouse kick to it head. "Leave now" cyborg scream to his friend's "what about you" raven said "forget me getting starfire out of here is more important" he said. Rage turned around to robin and raven. Rage sliced the android to get them. Cyborg picked up an iron pipe and began running towards rage. "Raven he's coming let's go" robin said while getting the remaining androids out of the way. Raven shot a bright black light at rage to temporally blind him. Cyborg tackle rage not enough to knock him down. But enough to drop his axe. Raven grabbed robin hand and flew in to the air. Rage turned back to cyborg. "Bring it on you bastard" cyborg said hitting rage across the face with the pipe. Rage grabs the pipe out of his hands and threw it away. Rage charge cyborg picking him up while still running. Cyborg was punching rage in the head trying to brake loose. Rage ran cyborg through the oil rig wall. Rage let go of cyborg picked up an empty oil drum held it high up then hit cyborg in the back. Rage threw the oil drum away, cyborg got up punching him in the head. Rage got back with an uppercut then grabs him by the throat. Rage began laughing as cyborg was gasping for air. Cyborg tried to choke him back. But he was too weak so he reaches for rage chest and found a hand size hole. "Any last word you piece of scarp" rage said "just one this armor look's bad on you" cyborg griped the inside metal then pulled the armor right off rage's chest. Rage screamed as he let go of cyborg leaned against the support beam. Rage's blood was all over his chest rage looked at cyborg. Rage was going to punch cyborg. But cyborg had ducked so he hit the support beam. Causing the roof to fall on both of them. Rage's body was covered expect his head. Rage was trying to get up. Cyborg had a pipe through his chest and another in his right leg pining him to the ground. Cyborg was looking at his body. "I can get up but in a min rage can get up. What stop's this monster he'll just kill my friend's I have failed." He said. Just then he see robin 9mm. also oil drum leaking "I know what I have to do now" he said. Cyborg grab's the gun aim's it at the oil drum "goodbye my friend's goodbye" a single tear came out of his eye as he pulled the trigger. Robin and raven were running when they heard a loud explosion they looked back as the oil rig when up in flame's. "cyborg no he can be" raven said "he fought to the bitter end just for us" robin said "let's not let his death be in vain" raven said as they walked on in to the sierra. Cyborg right red eye began to fade away.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Dante walked into a large room that look's like a fighting dojo. Slade looking at something inside a water camber. "what is it Dante" slade said "sir an android confirm that cyborg is dead along with rage" Dante said "have element lead robin here but kill raven" slade said "yes sir" Dante left the room. Slade looked back at the glass to see starfire. "Soon you will watch him die" he said  
  
{Just to explain the water camber is like the one in dragonball Z and see has a breathing mask so she can't drown. Hope you like it read and review}  
  
{Death is not the end. It's another journey} 


	7. chapter seven

Blackened  
I don't own the teen titan's  
  
My life suffocates Planting seeds of hate I've loved, turned to hate Trapped far beyond my fate  
  
I give You take This life that I forsake Been cheated of my youth You turned this lie to truth  
  
Anger Misery You'll suffer unto me  
  
Harvester of sorrow Language of the mad Harvester of sorrow  
  
Pure black looking clear My work is done soon here Try getting back to me Get back which used to be  
  
Drink up Shoot in Let the beatings begin Distributor of pain Your loss becomes my gain  
  
Anger Misery You'll suffer unto me  
  
Harvester of sorrow Language of the mad Harvester of sorrow  
  
All have said their prayers Invade their nightmares See into my eyes You'll find where murder lies  
  
Infanticide  
  
Harvester of sorrow Language of the mad Harvester of sorrow Language of the mad Harvester of sorrow (Harvester of sorrow Metallica}  
  
"Robin are we going the right way?" raven said, they been walking in the desert 2 hours after cyborg's death "according to the map we are six mile's north from slade's base" robin said "raven you think her being kidnap is my fault?" He said "it was never your fault slade just used emotion against you never blame yourself for a sick man's plan" she said "thanks raven" Robin said "pathetic you lost your love weak human" Raven and robin turned to see element about 20 feet away form themselves. Wearing all black holding her brown hair was in a bun. She was holding two butterfly swords. "Robin slade tells me to lead you to him. But raven die's you can go on you own will. Or I will have to use force" she said "not after we kill you" Raven said "suit yourself" the wind started to pick up "do your hear that?" Robin said, robin and raven looked back seeing a huge sandstorm coming there way "oh shit" Robin ran as fast as he could trying to get away from the tilde wave off sand coming his way. But he wasn't able to out run it the sand storm passes though him carrying him away. When the sand settled it was just raven and Element "you and I have unfinished" raven said, with her eye's and glowing black ready to attack. "Is that a fact" they were both at a stare down Then element ran towards raven shot Black fire. Element moved to the side barely being hit. Element when for a swipe raven ducked then punch her in the face. Element's eyes turned blue as water formed from her hands. Element shot the water at her. The speed the water was moving when it hit, it felt like she hit had been hit with concrete. Raven was on the ground trying to pick her up. Element walked up to raven "the queen of darkness fight mother nature it's been fun but it must end" element raised her one of her butterfly sword up ready to stab. But just then raven took in to the air element butterfly sword was stuck in the sand. She looked to seen the last thing she will ever seen. Raven shot black fire hitting her eyes. Element covered her eyes screaming. As the earth started to rumble and fire's broke out. "If I can stop her she'll destroy this planet, I promise to never use this again but I have to" She shot a black fire down at the ground element was standing. The fire didn't kill element it was forming into the symbol of darkness. Raven began chanting first it was quiet then loud until she said "souls of the forgotten come with great wrath" black sprits came from the symbol they were about ten of them. Each one passed though element's Body. She screamed as each one enters her. After the black sprits were finish they went back in the symbol. The symbol was glow bright black as a hand came out of ground grabbing element "no you can kill me I'm Mother Nature" she said while the hand pulled her down into the abyss. Once she was gone the sky clear the fire's stopped, the wind's come down, and the symbol disappears. Raven flew back to the ground and looked to the sky "robin I know you can hear me. Fate has not aloud me to do what you have to do. But we believe in you. Cyborgs believe in you that eh gave his life so you can go on to save her. Never give up because she is with you always"  
  
{ yes I know this was a fast battle. I just wanted to get this out of the way hope you like this Read and review}  
  
{ in the dead of battle your loved ones are with you to the end} 


	8. Chapter 8

> Blackened  
I don't own teen titans  
  
The sandstorm carried robin one mile from slade's base. Robin was using his staff as a cane. Blood was running down his face and back. The heat coming for the sun was unbearably from the blood loss he had collapsed on the ground.  
  
{Dream scene}  
  
Robin was in a dark realm. Between the living world and the land of the dead. "Where I'm I" he said "robin" a faint voice said "whose there?" "Robin never give up remember" the voice said "starfire is that you?" he said, walked out from the darkness "remember all the memories that we had together" the dark started to light up with memories of his life "I know you can do this robin remember all the people who believe in you" picture's of batman, his mom and dad, the rest of the titan's most important starfire. "Thanks star I love you starfire" he said "I love you to Robin now get up face your destiny" she said  
  
{Dream ends}  
  
Robin's head shot up he felt the blood on his face. "Shit got to stop bleeding" robin tore off his sleeves. With one of them he wiped the blood from his face the another he rapped in on his fore head like a bandana. He got up and looked around the front of slade's base was a large courtyard next to two barrack's. One on the left, one on the right. Robin walked up to the courtyard. He notices an elevator in the east wall. He walked to the center and stopped. He looked behind him to see Dante. His long black hair in a ponytail. Dante's Broadsword was in his back sheath. Robin also notice the gun holster's in them was desert eagles. One was Black another one was silver. Wearing a black sleeveless shirt also wearing brown pants. "I cognate you getting this far Robin" Dante said "Only one of us shall walk out alive" Robin said "so let it be" Dante drew out his desert eagle's then began to open fire. Robin ran to the side pulled out one of his boomerang. Once the desert eagle ran out robin threw the boomerang. Dante did back flip to get out of the path of the boomerang. Robin charge Dante with his staff, Dante unsheathed his sword. Dante went for an Upper strike, Robin blocked push the sword to the side. Then stab him in the leg, Dante didn't even flinch when he was stabbed. Dante punch back with a left hook to the face. Robin went for a roundhouse kick but Dante grab Robin's leg and threw against the north wall. "Your putting up a good fight by now it time to stop playing around" Dante's black wing start to come out of his back. "Oh Shit" Robin said, Dante flew forward's to Robin. Dante Swooped picked robin then kicked him back to the ground. Robin got up very weakly. It was hard for him to see. Dante landed in front of robin. Robin try hard to fight he tried to stab Dante in the chest, but Dante grabbed the staff and threw it next to the elevator. Robin gave Dante a wheel kick to the head, Robin then punches him in the gut. Dante was holding his gut; robin thought he could take the fight with a backhand strike. He went for the head blow but what Robin Didn't knows was Dante was faking. Dante caught Robin arm and held it tight, Robin with his left went for a jab but Dante caught that as well. Dante arched his head back then gave a head butt, the he let robin lose. Robin fell to his knees; Dante picked his sword and pointed it at robin. "You fought an honorable fight, now you die last words" Dante said rising his blade "I couldn't save her" he said "what did you say" Dante said lowering his sword "the women you were told to kidnap I love her" Robin said "what have I done? I killed innocent people. This is what they did to me now I did this to you, he used me" Dante said, he handed the sword to robin "Slade is on the fifth floor. Robin I'll never be forgiven for what I done this hand's are stain with the blood of the innocent so I can't use these on my self you know what to do" Dante got on his knees; Robin looked the sword then Dante. "Go on I don't deserve to live" Dante said  
  
{Yes you all hate me for making this chapter a cliffhanger. But in the next chapter it will end. By the way if you don't know what Dante means when he said "this is what they did to me I did to you" don't get confused that will be answer in the sequel hoped you like it read and review}  
  
By the last breath of the fourth winds blow Better raise your ears The sound of hooves knocks at your door Lock up your wife and children now It's time to wield the blade For now you have got some company  
  
The horsemen are drawing nearer On the leather steeds they ride They have come to take your life On through the dead of night With the four horsemen ride Or choose your fate and die  
  
You have been dying since the day You were born You know it has all been planned The quartet of deliverance rides A sinner once a sinner twice No need for confession now Cause now you have got the fight of your life  
  
The horsemen are drawing nearer On the leather steeds they ride They have come to take your life On through the dead of night With the four horsemen ride Or choose your fate and die  
  
Time Has taken it's toll on you The lines that crack your face Famine Your body it has torn through Withered in every place Pestilence For what you have had to endure And what you have put others through Death Deliverance for you for sure There is nothing you can do So gather round young warriors now And saddle up your steeds Killing scores with demon swords Now is the death of doers of wrong Swing the judgment hammer down Safely inside armor blood guts and sweat  
  
The horsemen are drawing nearer On the leather steeds they ride They have come to take your life On through the dead of night With the four horsemen ride Or choose your fate and die {Four horsemen Metallica} 


	9. final chapter

Blackened  
{This is it the final chapter I don't own teen titans}  
  
Robin was standing in front Dante on his knees he was holding Dante sword. "Go on do I don't deserve to live". Robin looked at his face he showed remorse. Robin raised the sword. Dante closed his eyes hoping for death instead Robin stabbed the sword in the sand. Robin walked to the elevator "why didn't you kill me?" Dante said "Slade used me to all he want is for me to kill you if we were pawn" he picked up his staff "slade I know you can see me, be ready for you demise at my hands" Robin walked in the elevator the pushed the button to the fifth floor. Dante pulled put his sword looked to the horde of Androids ran to him "you all are going to wish he killed me" he Charged the android horde screaming.  
  
{Fifth floor room}  
  
Robin walked out of the elevator. The room was dark he could not see nothing "show yourself Slade" he yelled, Robin heard a snap when the light came on. The room looked like a massive Ancient dojo. Weapons were on display nothing much just an ax, spear and a Katana. But robin didn't care about the weapons he just saw slade on the top of the steps glaring down at robin with his one eye. "You finally made it Apprentice" he said smiling behind the mask. "Don't you ever call me that, Where is starfire?" robin yelled "all way getting to the point why rush when you could wait" slade taunted robin "answer me damnnit" Robin glared back at him "as you wish" Slade punched the red button behind him. A camber emerged next to slade, Robin eyes winded for he saw starfire in a green liquid. "Don't give you hopes up she still alive the liquid just makes her power useless" Robin had heard enough he ran up the steps, robin when for a stab in the face slade saw it coming to he moved to the left then kicked robin in the face. With his free hand robin gave slade a right hook to slade's spine. Slade grabbed robin face then pushed him off the stepes. Robin landed with a thud; he looked up to see slade about to land on his head. Robin rolled to right. Slade crash down leaving an imprint of his foot, Slade looked over to robin holding his weapon tight. Slade ran to the weapons rack to get the ax "now your going to now why they used to call me deathstoke" he charged robin he went for a right swipe. Robin ducked then tried a stab to the gut, slade counter by elbowing robin in the head. Slade viscously kicked robin in the ribs causing one of them to break. Robin let out a painful cry. He got up holding his broken rib, "good you still going to fight I can hear you cry more" Slade ran to robin swing his ax. Robin dogged slade's strikes. Robin cut slade's arm then punched him in the gut. Slade dropped the ax then tackle robin also causing robin to drop his weapon. Then rolled to the left both getting there punches in, slade held robin down to punch him in the face. Robin flipped him off once robin got up he did a spin to the back of the head. Slade felled on the ground, robin looked at slade he was not moving. "Is he dead" he turned slade over his one eye was closed; "I have to know who he is" robin reached for the mask, when he touch it slade opened his eye. Robin notice "oh shit" slade grabbed him neck choking him. Slade stood up still holding robin "robin I'm surprise that you fell for that" robin started to chough "your going to die now your friend cyborg put up more of a fight" robin started to fade out breath when short. Robin began to see darkness he was going to die, but he came on remembering starfire. All the times they had together the thing they been though "no I can't die she waiting for me I will live" robin broke out of slade's grip "but how did you break free" Slade said backing away "she my reason to live I would die as long as I love her" robin said getting in his stance "so be it" slade got in his stance. Both of them were at a stand of until a beat of robin's sweat hit the floor, they both ran at each another screaming when they met. Robin jump kicked slade knocking him back a bit. Robin uppercut him Slade punched back robin smuttier block it then kick him in his right leg. Slade fell to the ground holding his leg, "what a matter slade I though you love pain" robin taught him slade got up then started to punch away robin dogged his assault. Finally robin knee him, slade had the wind knocked out of him. Robin punched slade right in the face making slade's mask cracked. Slade fell back on the ground blood came from his mask. Robin stomped slade's left leg broke the leg. Sweat beat down robin's face looking into slade's eye. He knew that slade couldn't fight back. He reached for the mask once he touched it he pulled the mask off. Robin eye winded seeing slade face. He was a milled age man in his early forties. His face was horribly scared; his brown hair was over his red piercing eye the left eye was covered by a patch. "s-so now that you know my face my name is slade Wilson" he's breathing was heavy he was suffering from the pain. Robin was amaze. That slade all this time wonder who slade was now ended after these years. Robin picked up his staff pointed the blade at his face. "that's it finish the job you started" slade said, robin fought within him self to kill him. Robin threw the staff away "what kill me damn it" slade yelled "that what you want me to do if I do I'll become you" robin ignored slade's screams. Robin walked up the steps to starfire. He stood in front of the glass he Began to punch at glass. He stopped after his fist started to bleed, "starfire please guide me give me the power to save you" he bold his fist, robin punched the glass. It broke the water spill all over him. He caught starfire, robin sat down holding starfire "starfire I know you can hear me, I'm sorry this began I had something to tell you" robin stroke her hair "you gave me a reason to live, know I would see you smile in the morring I love you starfire' he closed his eyes as tears came from his eyes. He felt a touch on his face. Robin open his eyes the look down at starfire crying tears of joy "I love you to Robin" robin leaned down to kiss starfire the kiss wasn't long but it was long but moment seemed forever. Robin broke the kiss "come on lets go home" he said helping her up. Once they got down the steps robin saw a gun in slade's hand, pointing while still on the ground "If you won't kill me I'll kill you both" he pulled the trigger the laser was set to kill. Robin got in front off starfire. The blast was about to hit but something defected in away. There was Dante holding his sword "what  
the hell you trader" Slade said firing four more shots. Dante swatted the blasts away, slade was out of shot. "you used me you will pay for you sins" he started to walk to slade. He stopped then looked back at robin and starfire. "your friend is outside with the ship, get her out of here" robin nodded then walked out the door. Robin let him down the hall to the hall way. as they reached the elevator that hear slade scream echo though the halls.  
  
{yes I know it was bleak ending, sorry it took so long updating I was going to get me co author to write the final chapter but my co author is on a cool trip. More thing in two day I will post the sequel be ready, Hoped you liked it read and review}  
  
{forever trust in who we are and nothing else matters} 


End file.
